It is known that materials to be transported can be placed on a sheet such as a tarpaulin dragged across the ground.
Attempts have been made to apply some technology to such a simple device so that the device can carry more material in a more stable manner. Many of those attempts are directed to specific end uses such as transporting human patients when injured on an easily transported stretcher. An example of such a device is shown in U.S. Design Pat. 421413 (Calkin) issued Mar. 7, 2000.
Other areas where devices of this type are proposed is in regard to transporting animals hunted in the wild since these must be carried back to a home base often from remote locations. A device of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,810,820 (Wolf) originally published Mar. 23, 2006 as US 2006/0061050.
These devices are particularly concerned with initial portability to get to the remote location and in strapping the load effectively in place
None of these devices has been designed to provide a simple inexpensive device to enable many different types of materials to be quickly loaded, transported and discharged as a simple alternative to a wheel barrow or the like.